Duncan's Girl
by BrokenTombstone
Summary: Just Duncan and Courtney drabble/fluff. Songfic


Duncan's Girl

_Jessie is a friend, yeah I know he has been a good friend of mine_

Jessie White and Duncan Evans have been the best friends through all their school years. They never let anything come between them at all. They didn't let girls come between them. All those years they didn't let anything tear them apart.

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define. Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine._

It was senior year when Jessie started to date Courtney Coleman. She had long mocha coloured hair and dark onyx eyes. She was by far the biggest prep in the school. She was the top female at everything she did. Since Jessie was the top male it was only right that they dated. Duncan was cool with it until he actually met the girl. It was love at first sight for him. He fell in love with her curves and everything else about her.

_And she's watching him with those eyes, And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it.  
>Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night.<em>

Duncan could tell that their relationship was a physical one. The way they were always making out. He knew that when he couldn't get a hold of Jessie he would inevitably be with Courtney and he knew they weren't just studying.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that?_

Duncan craved Courtney like an alcoholic craved brandy. She was becoming a drug to him. He made excuses to see her in the hall and he actually started going to class. (At least the ones she was in.) He began to make a point of actually trying to find someone like Courtney.

_I play along with the charade. There doesn't seem to be a reason to change. You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute, I wanna tell her that I __love__ her but the point is probably mute._

Duncan plays along, he acts like Courtney is nobody to him but he knows that he needs her. He wishes he could tell her his real feelings for her, but he knows that she loves Jessie and the point is probably mute.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny,  
>I've been cool with the lines, Ain't that the way love supposed to be<em>

When he finally gains the courage to talk to her he thinks that he can just be funny and get her like he would any other girl. Duncan was dead wrong. Courtney was like no other girl he'd ever talked to. She yelled at him if he called her something as harmless as "Princess."

It had been a long time since Duncan had spoke to Jessie they'd drifted apart in their senior year. Duncan didn't have to feel bad if he stole Courtney away since they were no longer friends. And that is exactly what he planned to do.

Duncan had learned a while ago that to impress Courtney you had to have more than a few good pick up lines. Duncan had to do something big to get her attention. The idea came to him after he saw a poster on the school bulletin board.

_2 weeks later_

Duncan was standing back stage with a microphone waiting for some dweeb named Cody finish his electric keyboard act. He was on next. He knew the whole school would be watching the talent show, including Courtney.

He stepped on to the stage and heard a large amount of gasps. What would Duncan Evans the school bad boy be doing in a talent show, especially singing! Well Duncan had that one secret talent and he was about to show his voice off to the whole school.

_Jessie is a friend, yeah  
>I know he's been a good friend of mine<br>But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
>Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine<em>

And she's watching him with those eyes  
>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it<br>Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms  
>Late, late at night<p>

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade  
>There doesn't seem to be a reason to change<br>You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
>I wanna tell her that I<p>

_love__her but the point is probably mute_

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it<br>[- From .net/read/r/rick-springfield-lyrics/jessie_ -]  
>And he's holding her in his arms<br>Late, late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that

Like Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman  
>Where can I find a woman like that<p>

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
>Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny<br>I've been cool with the lines  
>Ain't that the way love supposed to be<p>

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>I want Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that  
>Like Jessie's girl<br>I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I want, I want Jessie's girl<p>

He finished and heard a large amount of applause. But he didn't care about that. He saw a brunette stand up somewhere in the center of the auditorium and heard something along the lines of "JESSIE WERE THROUGH...followed by: FINE COURTNEY I'VE BEEN CHEATING ON YOU WITH GWEN ANYWAYS." But at that point the brunette no longer cared, she was running towards Duncan and they met halfway. Duncan mashed his lips to her and picked her up. There were many gasps in the back followed by many "Awwws" but at that moment nothing mattered to Duncan. Because Courtney was no longer Jessie's girl but his girl, Duncan's girl.


End file.
